Lost Childhood
by SilentCrystal
Summary: There's a new member to the CSI nightshift. Is her past as twisted as her future will become.


LOST CHILDHOOD

Author: SilentCrystal

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in the CSI universe.

csi csi csi

"Has she arrived yet?" Agent Culpepper asked Agent Dunkleburger. The younger man gave a nervous smile to his superior.

"The plane has just landed a few minutes ago. She'll be here shortly." Culpepper nodded. A few minutes later a fairly short female with shoulder length red hair and green eyes, walked her way through the doors towards the two agents. The female was holding a dufflebag that looked near empty. Her left arm was craddled close to her body as if she was trying to keep it from further harm. "There she is now sir."

"Ms. Evans?" Culpepper asked walking over to the young woman. She nodded her head causing her hair to move away from her face revealing two ugly bruises. "Please come this way." He lead her to a small sitting room that the FBI Agents used when talking to those in the Witness Protection Program. Their way of trying to make those in the program feel comfortable. He motioned for her to sit down in one of the few seats in the room before Dunkleburger and himself also sat.

"Ms. Evans do you understand the reason you are being sent here?"

"Yes, it was explained to me in the hospital. I memorized my cover story and background on the way here."

"Alright then before we show you your new home, I want to test you on how well you memorized your cover." She gave a suffering sigh before agreeing to the questions he was about to ask. "Good. What's your full name, age, date and place of birth?"

"My name is Crystal Marie Evans, I'm 28 and was born in the Jacksonville Hospital in New Jersey. I was born on July 17th 1977." DunkleBurger was the next one to ask a question.

"Why are you moving to Las Vegas?"

"I wanted a change from where I used to live and thought this would be the best place."

"What about your family?" Culpepper shot at her. She didn't even pause.

"They died in a car bombing when I was 15, which lead me to want to become a criminologist."

"Good. Come we'll lead you to your new home." Crystal stood up and grabbed her bag and walked out to the car that would take her into her new life. Culpepper drove through Las Vegas, every once in a while glancing in his rear view mirror at the woman who had faced so much in the last few weeks.

"Here it is." The car was stopped in front a group of apartments. "Your on the third floor apartment 3b. The rents been paid for the next 3 months. There is also a black Tahoe in the garage." The three of them walked up the stairs forgoing the elevator and into the apartment. It was rather sparce looking. It was a 2 bedroom 1 bathroom, a kitchen and living room.

"Thank you, for all of this." Crystal set her bag down on the black leather couch.

"It's part of being in the program, ma'me." Dunkleburger said, he handed her a roll of waded up bills. "When we leave here the only contact you will have with your old life is through us. Take care of yourself. An Agent will check in on you every couple of weeks."

"Alright." The two Agents left the apartment. Leaving Crystal to stare at the empty walls. "Now what do I do." She sighed before looking around her new home. The kitchen was fully stocked with all the kinds of food she liked to eat, and some she didn't. There was also a case of beer in the frig which she took out and placed on the counter. "I don't drink beer." She walked into the bathroom. To find a bottle of shampoo, soap, and toilet paper, the small built in closet had towels and bed sheets, but nothing else. "Guess I'll have to go shopping for the nessissities." She walked into the first bedroom and found a desk instead of bed. "A study, wow, just what I always wanted." She said sarcastically. The second bedroom had a queen sized bed and a dresser. The closet was filled with dresses and the dresser had shirts, shorts, jeans, and sweatshirts but not much else. "Yep deffinitally need to go shopping." At the back of the hall had been a small closet, opening that she found a washer and dryer. "Good, now I don't have to go hunt down a laundry mat." Returning to the kitchen she picked up the car keys and headed out of the apartment.

An hour latter Crystal returned to her new home loaded with bads from the walmart 10 minutes away. After unpacking everything she just bought. The dufflebag still sat upon the sofa. Its contents still safely inside it's cloth folds. Crystal opened the bag and pulled out a laptop and two folders. The rest of her stuff that she needed was found in the study. "Tomorrow I have my interview."

la la la la la

It was 3pm and Crystal had just gotten back from her interview. She tossed her purse and keys onto the kitchen table and slumped down into one of the two chairs.

"That was horrible. I was really bad in that interview, they're never going to accept me. Damn it." She slammed her hand down on the table. "Ouch. Alright calm down, it wasn't a total pit fall. I might still have a chance." She let out a short laugh. "Yea right who am I trying to kid?" Getting up she went into her study. The bare walls holding little comfort for her. There was 2 bookshelves against the one wall. Books on Forensic Science and other subjects filled their shelves. Opening up the bottom drawer, she lefted out the bottom. Inside was a bunch of photos. "I miss you guys. But I know this is the way it has to be."

um um um um um

"So are we getting a new member?"

"Yes, Catherine will be calling her tomorrow to give her the news."

"Great. Can''t wait to meet the little witch."

um um um um um

Ring ring

"Hello."

"Hi is Ms. Evans there?"

"This is her." Crystal had been watching tv when her phone rang.

"Hi, Ms. Evans this is Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

'Las Vegas Crime Lab, but what I don't get this.'

"Ok?"

"We'd like you to know that we've except you as a new member to our team." Crystal's grew wide and she gapped. Glad that know one was there to see it.

"That's great." She was smiling widely. "When do I start?"

"Sunday night." Catherine explained to her that she would be working the nightshift and what times that would intail. "Thank you so much. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." She hung up the phone.

"I can't believe it."

End Chapter 1.

Should I continue it? Please Review and tell me.


End file.
